undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
ChaosTale
"Dreams of wars. Dreams of liars. All the same." - Ender, saying something obscure. Probably never going to be finished. Like the other species I made. Main Story Long ago in the underground, everything being fine. One day, something started happening to the sources of food, and everything went out of control. There was no means of communication either. The monsters started to fight agaisnt each other for atleast some nourishment, which would lead to chaos. Many monsters started dying quickly, especially weak ones first. It was all-out civil war for resources. Rumors say, that some are actually trying to resolve this issue. Those who try their hardest will win. Others will fail and die. It's all up to wit and skill. A basic explanation of the plot is that food started to become extremely scarce for some unknown reason, along with electricity and all means of communication gone. Assuming monster population acts the same as humans in a way, they all start fighting for survival, gaining as many resources as possible. Rules user, pls read * Ask for VoidTheGamer's/Ender's permission to add. If your OC is approved by him, you can add it onto the page. If your OC is considered weak stat-wise but not power-wise, then you can have them use their hidden powers more often than normal. After all, it's a fight for survival. * Character page has to be up to standards before adding. * Oh, and please try to link the character you add. * If you want, ask in the comments for your OC to be added. What would be best, is to ask me in chat. Locations The Ruins - As the name suggests, it's in ruins. More than ever intended. It now has much more area due to the amount of broken walls and (now not) hidden pathways. Usually a hiding spot for the weak. Snowdin and Snowdin Forest - Perhaps the most dangerous of all places, these two locations always have the most food, and thus, the most fighting. There also always seems to there being a strong character in town somewhere. The houses are also heavily barricaded. Snowdin Cave - A large cave like the ruins, that has been opened up by somebody trying to flee an enemy. Mostly very claustrophohic, and contains some old as time books, which can't be read due to having faded pages, or the language is not comprehensible. Mostly used as a trap. Waterfall ''- The safest of places, due to rooms and fake walls that can be replaced easily, which can be used as very good hiding spots. But also potientally dangerous, due to the amount of deadends there. Also the place to find monster dust frequently. ''Hotlands - The bridges in it are heavily broken and most planks have a tendency to fall, leaving to a melting death in lava. All monsters have fled this location, which leaves it pretty empty. The Lab is also trashed to crap, no longer resembling a Lab, although the vending machine actually has snacks in it, despite all the fighting. ''The CORE ''- Well... what it remains now. It's heavily damaged, and many things have fallen out of place and/or are broken beyond repair. The CORE's deep floor can actually be seen, as there's no energy coming out of it. ''New Home ''- TBA Characters Most Canon Characters don't exactly appear in this RP, but you are fully allowed to RP with said Canon Characters. OC Characters Ender De_Ulf_Ving - One of the strong characters in this AU. For some reason, he only goes to help others in need, while punishing the greedy. And for some other odd reason, he doesn't even need to eat. He just fights to feel good. Alive Most weak characters, both stat-wise and power-wise - Not so lucky. Dead